User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Carnage (Marvel Comics) vs. Nui Harime (Kill La Kill)
About five years ago, I showed a Death Battle thumbnail of this fight to my first crush and in that time, no Death Battle version of this was made. So Deadliest Fiction's very own Hippoman is finally pitting two of comics and anime's most dangerous psychopaths against each other. Both have similar powers thanks to the alien lifeforms in their bodies and both are the main foe of a black clothed version of themselves. Anyways enough of the terrible intro, let's see who's Deadliest! Carnage, the symbiote that bonded with the psychopathic serial killer Cletus Kasady! Nui Harime, the Grand Couturier made from Life Fibers who wields the weapon of her slain foe! Carnage (Marvel Comics) "I was hollowed out inside...empty...just like my other. We were both sick...because we were incomplete...but not anymore. We healed each other...made each other whole. Neither one of us can survive without the other. Forget host. Forget symbiote. There is only Carnage." Bio:Carnage, real name Cletus Kasady, is a serial killer who bonnded with an alien symbiot. Mainly operating in New York City, he has been a major enemy of Spider-Man. Cletus had a troubled and tortuous childhood of being beat and molested by his father, hated by his mother who loved her dog more than him, killing his grandmother by pushing her down a flight of stairs, and torturing his mother's dog who afterwards tries to kill him and is apparently beaten to death by his father, who receives no defense from Kasady during his trial. He was sent to a camp where he caused mayhem by putting smoke bombs in the girl's cabin. Kasady was hiding but was noticed by Billy Bentine, which later took the blame which caught Kasady completely by surprise. As an orphan, Kasady is sent to the St. Estes Home for Boys, where his antisocial behaviour makes him the target of abuse from both the other orphans and the staff. Kasady vindicates himself by murdering the disciplinarian administrator and burning down the orphanage. When Cletus goes to school he gets a girlfriend who later leaves him when he drops out of school. As an adult he became a serial killer, to show everyone that laws are just words, and you can do anything you want up to and including murder if you just have the guts. He is captured and sent to Ryker's Island prison where he shares a cell with Eddie Brock, who had lost his alien symbiote. Brock's symbiote soon returns and bonds with him again, and unwittingly leaves behind the symbiote's offspring. This Venom offspring spilled into a cut on Cetus', thus bonding with his blood and transforming him into Carnage. Having escaped the prison, Carnage began to use his powers to continue to commit murder.-DF Wiki Weapons- Red-and-Black Symbiotic Costume: While this is Cletus Kasady's only weapon, it's one of the most versatile in the Marvel universe. He can make webbing to swing around for mobility or incapacitating any normal human but even worse is the fact that he can make tentacles to attack or capture victims, multiple spikes for projectiles, and blades like axes for melee combat. While the latter disintegrates in half a minute after being seperated from the symbiote, I haven't even mentioned his naturally sharp fangs and claws yet for basic weaponry or that it can regenerate from his blood. The only thing that permanently destroyed this was atmospheric reentry. Abilities- Symbiote Physicality:Carnage has repeatedly proven he is stronger than Spider-Man and Venom even when teamed up so he should theoretically be able to lift 80 tons but the heaviest thing he's lifted is a 50 ton tank. Cletus can travel two miles in a couple seconds and is also faster than Venom who can move faster than bullets. But perhaps Kasady's most impressive feats are in endurance where he's survived being ripped in half by the Sentry, Iron Man's energy blasts, and a gene bomb although that was made to kill humans and he can fight for 24 hours. Regenerative Healing Factor:So you got past the Carnage symbiote and hit Cletus himself, bad news, he can heal almost anything, limbs, organs, his head, and even his entire lower body in mere seconds, the last one took a while though. He's also immune to any disease on Earth although that's useless in this fight. Other Powers:Carnage can move at top speed over pretty much any surface using wall crawling, turn itself into any outfit Cletus could possibly want for camouflage purposes, sense any threat nearby the symbiote and block abilities like the Spider Sense, make himself small enough to travel through internet wiring or eat enough nutrients to become town sized and mind control even members of the Avengers if Spider-Man didn't use chemicals to take these last powers away. Still, even if the former abilities aren't as powerful, they provide interesting options. Nui Harime (Kill La Kill) "Hate and love are two sides of the same coin. It's like a finely-tailored suit with food sturdy stiching. In other words, the deeper the hatered, the deeper the love goes." Bio:Nui Harime (針目縫 Harime Nui?) is the secondary antagonist in Kill la Kill. She is the Grand Couturier of the Revocs Corporation, as well as the murderer of Isshin Matoi, from whom she took one half of the Scissor Blade. For this reason, she is the one Ryūko Matoi seeks to kill in order to complete her quest of vengeance. She is known for cute appearance, sadistic yet childish nature, and incredible fighting power. Nui was born about 17 years before the events of the series proper, following Ragyō Kiryūin's failed attempt to fuse her newborn daughter with Life Fibers. Concluding that a child born by a human could not properly merge with Life Fibers, Ragyō created an artificial Life Fiber womb from the mass of the Original Life Fiber, within which Nui was grown. Upon reaching her full development, Nui was raised by Ragyō as a servant of the Life Fibers, becoming the Grand Couturier of the Kiryūin Conglomerate (and of REVOCS as a whole). Six months before the events of the series, Nui was sent to the Matoi Residence by Ragyō in search of Isshin Matoi's secret creation. After a short battle, Isshin unveiled the Scissor Blades to use against Nui. However, Nui overwhelmed the scientist and stabbed him repeatedly. Before she could deliver the final blow, Nui was distracted by the sound of Ryūko calling for her father, allowing Isshin to destroy her left eye with the purple Scissor Blade. Infuriated by this, Nui impaled Isshin to the wall with the red Scissor Blade, taking the purple blade for herself before planting a bomb in the Matoi Residence and making her escape. Unbeknownst to Nui, her actions planted the seeds of defeat for Ragyō's ultimate plan. Not only did Isshin successfully trick her into ignoring his real secret project, Kamui Senketsu, but his last act in life would encourage Ryūko to take up the red Scissor Blade and seek out the one who killed her father. Weapons- Purple Scissor Blade:Nui Harime's stolen primary weapon is basically an extremely sharp one-handed sword that can cut through Life Fibers and nullify their regenerative capabilities although Senketsu came back from getting cut to shreds. She has an additional double-sided Scythe Mode that is apparently powerful enough to sink a carrier ship but she never got to use it. Parasol:Nui's other weapon is a simple umbrella that can take several hits from Goku Uniform wearers without breaking and knock people out of her way so she can get to more suitable targets. Abilities- Life Fiber Physicality:Nui Harime is much stronger than she looks being able to beat Ryuko Matoi in combat early in the series and still managed to fight her equally after she got more powerful for a while along with easily defeating the Elite Four. The Grand Couturier was also faster than Ryuko who could react to tennis balls (seriously) at Mach 4528 speed and managed to cover her body with tacking needles in a fight. And of course, she's not easy to put down either as the Elite Four and early series Matoi's best attacks did nothing to her and can work for a month and still be able to fight at her full potential. Regeneration:Nui Harime has an incredible healing factor as well which can repair wounds and enable her to put her limbs and head back on if she loses them with no consequences. The only ways to get past this is to use specialized weaponry like the Scissor Blades or cut the Life Fibers from two different sides at the same time. Even then, she only died by her own hands due to decapitating herself for her mother's plan. Other Powers:Mon-Mignon Prét-a-Porter isn't just a French word, it's Nui Harime's ability to make several weaker clones of herself to take down opponents with superior numbers or confuse them. She can unleash Life Fibers from her hands to mind control weaker foes and completely transform into someone else, even of the opposite gender. She can fly helicopters with ease, is such a great sewer that she can do it without her arms which Ryuko cut off, and can not only spot Banshis easily which are what hold Life Fiber clothing together but also quickly remove them with her fingernail hooks. X-Factors Experience:Cletus Kasady killed several people over the years and after he became Carnage, he became a real nightmare who's defeated Spider-Man, Venom, and Deadpool and has often required several super powered individuals to defeat him in combat, the only one who defeated him single-handedly was The Sentry. The Grand Couturier only started fighting and killing recently with her victory over Isshin Matoi, but Nui Harime still has beaten Ryuko Matoi and the Elite Four on several occasions, she only lost to Ryuko after the latter was fully synchronized with Senketsu and they had three battles before that. Intelligence:Carnage may be crazy but he's deviously cunning with him getting away with several murders as a child, forming a team of villains like him to combat Spider-Man and Venom, devouring other symbiotes to significantly increase his size or to create a copy of himself. Nui Harime is playful but she taunted Ryuko Matoi into becoming a berserk monster, tricked her into thinking she was a completely different person, hijacked Satsuki Kiryuin's private helicopter, and feigned a mortal injury in one of her later battles. Weaknesses:As previously mentioned, Carnage is an insane bloodthirsty psychopath always looking for chaos and he's been used for others' plans before but he's also not a skilled fighter, relying on his powers instead of a proper fighting style, and is weak to sonic and heat-based attacks. As previously mentioned, it's not impossible to dismember Nui Harime even without specialized weaponry and her playful nature causes her to underestimate opponents but even worse is that she if she starts losing, she'll lose her cool and rely more on fury than swordsmanship or psychological warfare. Notes Voting ends on July 16th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. This is the classic versions of both so no Lovecraftian symbiotes or mecha arms. The fight takes place a week after Nui Harime arrives in New York City, killing Spider-Man's villains, and Carnage decides to prove that he's the best superpowered killer. The Battle Satsuki Kiryuin was dead. Ryuko Matoi was completely brainwashed. Ragyō Kiryuin had taken over all of Japan. And in the middle of all this chaos, Nui Harime was sent to New York to scout the area as the Avengers were deployed to Honnoji Academy. The previous week had been a nightmare or blessing in a certain man who's initials are JJJ's eyes, as someone did what that menace Spider-Man couldn't and started taking out the entire population of supervillains. The Green Goblin was found decapitated on Sunday with his glider impaling him through the gut, Doctor Octopus was found slashed to bloody ribbons on Monday with his metallic tentacles still flailing about, Sandman was trapped in Life Fibers and turned into a monster on Tuesday who the Fantastic Four had to defeat, Dr. Curt Connors turned into the Lizard once more and after trying to eat a kid on Wednesday, was put down by Wolverine and the autopsy revealed Life Fibers in his system, Electro was just a huge blood spatter when the police found him on Thursday, the Vulture bled to death after having his arms cut off on Friday, and Mysterio was found beaten to death with a Parasol as Nui was finally caught on video on Saturday. A copy of the Daily Bugle had somehow found it's way onto the Raft where a notorious serial killer read it before exploding in rage. "Nui Harime?! That pirate frogeater thinks she's a better killer than Cletus Kasady?! Just wait until she finds me again, we'll show her a killer!" Cletus' roommate was horrified as a Red-and-Black Symbiote slithered into the room and covered his body as he laughed maniacally. "Carnage is back and it's time to paint the town red! But first..." The other inmate in the cell pleaded for his life before he screamed in horror and blood leaked from under the steel bars. After slaughtering the entire cell block of the Raft, Kasady left to go find a certain mutant before he had to fight the living magnet who had also somehow regained his powers. Logan was riding on his bicycle before he was stuck to a tree with red "webbing" and tried to unleash his claws but couldn't quite get himself out of the symbiotic sludge. Carnage chuckled evilly before dropping down from a tree and extended one of his claws to inches away from Wolverine's jugular. "You got a lot of nerve attacking me, bub, but you're even crazier than SHIELD thought you were if you think that's going to kill me." "Oh, what about this?" The claw moved to Logan's eye and even poked it, drawing blood and making the mutant yell in pain. "No, we didn't come here to kill you, we want information, where's Spider-Man?" "There's no way I'm telling you where the kid is." "You shouldn't about what we'll do to him, you should be worrying about the little brat who thinks they can take our CITY!" "He can handle that nut job but just to entertain you, he found her at an abandoned hotel in the middle of the city." "It's been a pleasure working with you..." Carnage then dug another claw into Wolverine's other eye and tore them both out before eating them and web swinging away as he yelled bloody murder. "Stop whining! You can heal from that and if you want to know, they tasted like chicken!" Peter Parker could swear he heard a familiar laugh right before getting sliced across the stomach with a Purple Scissor Blade and struggled to hold his guts in as he cried out in pain. "I'm actually starting to like you a little bit, the others weren't much fun at all but you can actually put up a fight." "Why don't you shup up for a second, Slade, before I take out your other eye?" Spider-Man was smacked to the ground with a Parasol before Harime stood over him with her Blade raised over his chest. "Geez, doesn't that Hippo guy know the difference between DC and Marvel? Oh well, I wonder if you taste as good as Ryuko." "What?!" Before he could even react, she had pulled up his mask and kissed him on the lips, much to his displeasure. "Actually maybe better but nobodly likes crossover ships so..." Nui was going to finish off the superhero before she got pulled backwards by a symbiotic tendril and impaled through the gut on sharp claws. "What the hell, lady? It's not enough that some one-eyed frog eater is ripping us off, now she's trying to get into our archenemy's pa-" "Oh, you don't like French? Mon-Mignon Prét-a-Porter! Mon-Mignon Prét-a-Porter! Mon-Mignon Pré-" "Shut the fuck up!" Cletus tried to bite off Harime's head but as much as he pulled, her head just wouldn't come off, and even worse, a bunch of clones of her dog piled him. Red spikes tore through all of the copies and Kasady roared in fury as he noticed that the Grand Couturier had gotten away before a Purple Scissor Blade stuck through his chest. Carnage just laughed off the injury and backhanded Nui away from him as he turned his hands into axes and slamed them down onto the Blade as she brought it up just in time to block the attack. "We aren't like those complete morons you killed off earlier. Your friendly neighborhood Carnage's the best there is at what he does!" Both Spider-Man and the miles away Wolverine groaned at the lunatic ripping off both of their catch phrases. "I've got to admit, as the Grand Couturier I haven't seen anything like you..." Harime's Life Fibers attempted to enter Cletus' head as he sneakily stabbed tendrils into her at the same time. "What are you?!" The two said in unison before Kasady was cut in half by the Grand Couturier who then got an axe in the eye. As both healed their wounds and got back up, Carnage trapped Nui in tendrils before swinging her violently around the entire floor, collapsing the ceiling and covering them all in rubble. "Just like jump rope!" "And this is just like Whack-a-Mole!" Cletus turned around to see a Purple Scythe coming for his face and yelled in shock as he was sent flying a couple city blocks away. Harime pulled out a Parasol and just calmly walked into a nearby police station with Life Fibers outstretched. What happened would soon be apparent to Kasady as he heard sirens rapidly approaching his position and changed his Red-and-Black Symbiotic Costume to a Red-and-Black business suit. "Ah, who am I kidding? I'm a notorious serial killer! What loser hides their identity?!" Carnage transformed back and immediately got to work throwing police cars into buildings with his tendrils and dismembering officers with his axes before he heard a helicopter above him. He leapt onto the cockpit and tore it open to reveal what looked like a high school boy inside. "Please don't kill me! I'm Shinjiro Nagita and I'm one day from retirement!" Cletus bit down on his head and soon realized something before he got bashed away by a Parasol. "So more than the retirement bit was bullshit, eh? I see how you play, frogeater, but we don't care who we kill anyways." "Hmm, but you still fell for it, right?" He snarled as he tackled the Grand Couturier who held him back with her Parasol and attempted to shake him off it, which she did but also was left with a metal stick. "You Sawyer Family reject, do you have ANY idea how much that costs?!" "Enough to make a little baby cry?" Nui yelled in fury as she ran at Kasady with her Purple Scissor Blade, ignoring the spikes he shot into her body, and sliced into him repeatedly only for him to laugh it off. Even worse, part of the Red-and-Black Symbiotic Costume grabbed onto the Blade and launched it down the street before Carnage grinned sadistically. "Let's see how you do without your little toys." Cletus grabbed Harime's fist as she threw a punch at him and skewered her entire arm before doing the same to the other arm and then proceeded to leave the spikes in her arms before launching her into the air with his tendrils and leaping after her. Kasady slashed the Grand Couturier's torso open with his claws before landing on her with his feet and cracking the pavement before laughing maniacally as he tore up her entire body. "What? You trying to say your last words?" "Mon-Mignon Prét-a-Porter." Carnage sighed and transformed his hands into axes before spinning around to decapitate all the copies and looked down to see that Nui was gone. "You aren't fooling me twice!" Cletus tried to block the Purple Scythe Mode Blade but only wound up as a red splotch in a large hole in the street. "I already did and it looks like I didn't have to do it again but just to be safe..." Harime smashed the ground repeatedly, going deeper and deeper until she surprised the Mole Man who ran away in terror. "This is what happens to idiots who think they can mock the Grand Couturier and get away with it!" She shuddered as she heard a voice behind her and looked over her shoulder as her feet wouldn't work for some reason. "You know we've had a LOT of dumb victims but for someone who calls themselves Grand, you didn't seem to notice that you were digging your own grave." Nui looked down to see red splatters covering her feet and noticed that Kasady had two tendrils pulling on the sides of the makeshift tunnel. "You haven't had a proper welcoming to the Big Apple, haven't ya, frogeater? Well, here's a whopping eighty tons of New York City!" Carnage pulled one last time and made a new tendril to escape as the entire street came down onto Nui Harime's face. "Really Hippo?! This is seriously how you're killing me off?!" Whether or not that killed her or not was uncertain, but it was clear she wasn't getting out for a while and the victor laughed in triumph. "Now that's what we call Maximum Carnage!" Winner:Carnage Epilogue "Not so fast, Cletus!" "Brock and you've brought those pathetic other heros with you as well! And who the hell are you?" The knight in the middle of Venom, Spider-Man, and Wolverine was the subject of the madman's question. "I'm taking this isn't Turkey?" "You will be!" Sir Bors of Newcastle ran away from the fight as the heroes pounced onto the symbiotic killer. Expert's Opinion Carnage clearly had the advantage over his anime counterpart in this fight with his weapons not being able to be easily taken from him, superior strength and durability, and much more effective regeneration. Nui Harime was faster than her comic counterpart but he had better versions of her abilities, was at the very least just as cunning, and has been around for a lot longer. Category:Blog posts